Breakfast at the Ninth Circle
by nyako23
Summary: Ishiah runs into the rain, Robin follows.


Breakfast at 9th Circle

**Note: Retelling of Breakfast at Tiffany's Puck/Peri style. Sort of, kind of changed it a bit.**

**Got the peri/puck feels again. So wrote this bit.**

**This is also an apology for anyone reading my other Robin/Ishiah fic Summertime Sadness, because I haven't updated in ages. The thing I fucked up the plot, so it's all messed up. It's not dead yet tough; I just need a way to figure out how to get out of the plot mess up.**

* * *

"Ishiah!" He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ishiah!" Damn him for making him do this.

He was soaking his Giorgio Armani three piece suit that had just flown in from Paris. His shoes, patent leather more expensive than the suit and Robin's all natural hair products combined, sloshed through the puddles as he skid halfway to his destination.

It was past the afternoon. The sun was setting, giving the landscape a red glimmer when it peeked through the black clouds. The rain poured down from the sky, hitting Robin's face making it hard for him to see what was in front of him, but not impossible.

Their where only a few things Robin found impossible. One of those things was to keep Ishiah from running away, or was it him who did the running, now that he thought about it that probably was the only thing he found impossible.

_Damn the rain. Why did it have to rain at this time._ Robin wiped his face to no avail.

"Ishiah!" Robin passed filled diners with noisy families and dark alleyways with a creeping revenant. Racing towards Ishiah who was racing towards that damn dog.

That damn dog, always doing his business on the carpet when Ishiah brought him over to his loft. Ishiah would just smile and laugh, as Salomon hid under the couch pissed at the new visitor. Salomon liked Ishiah, well like as in never tried to rip his throat out as he slept.

Ishiah would throw his head back and rest it on the couch arm rest, laughing. That laugh. It was intoxicating. It was short laugh, one that you had to smile at.

He never smiled much, save when he was with Robin.

Robin smiled at the thought as he nearly tripped over the sleek sidewalk.

"Ishiah!" He screamed louder this time at the crouched figure. Ishiah.

He was calling to his dog. He didn't have a name yet, so Ishiah just called him dog. He was on his knees with an outstretched arm to the scruffy pup, who had hid away under the alleyway dumpster.

"Ishiah." Robin was beside him, drenched. "For the love of Zeus, what are you doing!?" He screamed over the thunder that rolled by.

"The dog ran out. Come here, to me." He snapped his fingers relentlessly towards the dog. "He made it to the streets and…" **THUNDER**. The pup hid in further. "No to me, here!" Snapping of fingers. "He's afraid." A flash of lighting struck the sky and Robin saw Ishiah face, highlights and shadows.

Was he afraid as well?

"For the love of all that is mighty, you're going to catch a cold." Robin scoffed at his own words. Peri's get a cold?

Either way, Ishiah seemed cold. He had a tight muscle shirt one that defined his stomach muscles. _Not now Robin. _Robin told himself as he felt his pants grow tight. The rain made the white fabric transparent and clung to his skin._ It's not time for that._

"Ishiah, let's go!" Robin scanned the empty streets. Everybody here minutes ago cleared in seconds from the rain, finding shelter anywhere near. And here they were he and Ishiah, and the dog, in the middle of the fucking New York rain.

**THUNDER**. The dog whimpered.

"No, I can't leave him here." He finally looked at Robin, his dark eyebrows scrunched in worry. The rain soaked his hair. When he turned back to the cowardly dog, water sprinkled from the tips of his golden hair. "He's scared!" **THUNDER**.

"He shouldn't be scared. We're here. We'll protect him." He got down on his knee and took a peek at the dog. Scared.

"Come here. To me, baby. To me, puppy." Ishiah tried relentlessly at the unmoving dog.

"Look son, its cold, raining, and my socks are wet. So can you get the SKATA out so we can go home!" Robin took that dog by the collar and helped him out. And by helped I mean pulled him out, forcefully.

"You'll hurt him!" **THUNDER**. Ishiah grabbed the dog before he could cower away again and connected the leash he held in his hands.

"No." Robin was on his feet again, Ishiah standing in front of him with one hand tightly on the leash. "I won't hurt him." He leaned his forehead to Ishiah's. "I won't hurt him, he shouldn't be afraid." He moved his palm up and down the peri's cold arm.

"He's been hurt a lot." Ishiah looked down at the dog cowering in between their legs. He knew they weren't talking about the pup anymore.

"I won't hurt you." Robin moved his hand to Ishiah's cheek, his fingers slowly brushing the deep scar before he placed his lips on Ishiah. Cold.

The taste of the rain clung to the tip his tongue as he slowly traced Ishiah lips before he slipped inside his mouth. **THUNDER**. The dog shuffled at their feet.

Ishiah wrapped his free arm around Robin, deepening their kiss. He let the puck explore his mouth, letting the warmth spread through his chilled body.

The rain hit them hard making it hard to breathe each second they spent kissing, but that didn't matter not know anyways. The revenant sneaking in the alley was, tough.

He had been following Robin ever since he ran past him. Robin knew, he just didn't acknowledge it; he had better, important matters to attend to. Now it wouldn't be safe to ignore him.

The Revenant thought he was clever. He made his way to them, quietly. He was close, Robin felt his stench in his nostrils, and with a quick reach across his back and with a flash of silver the Revenant was gone. His head bounced away. **THUNDER**. The dog barked at the "ball". That didn't break them apart. Robin placed his sword back on the sheath and wrapped his arms around Ishiah.

It was a ball to the dog. He tried to move towards it but something was keeping it back. Bark. Bark. He couldn't get it. Why? He tried again. Nope. Bark Bark. He tried again. Bark Bark.

The dogs persistent yapping didn't stop them. The rain was pounding down hard again. Ishiah wrapped his free hand through Robins wets curls.

**THUNDER**. The dog settled for shelter between the kissing men's feet. He sat on Robins shoes and waited for something to happen. He was bigger than most dogs; you can thank his owner for feeding him every hour. Robin felt something heavy on his feet, but he continued kissing Ishiah. First he would nibble on his bottom lip, then his upper, then he would trail away and plant kisses on the blonde's neck before coming back up again.

It seemed they would stay like that forever. Robin didn't mind, Ishiah didn't either. **THUNDER**, the loudest one yet. Not until Robin felt warmth take over his pant leg.

"Your dog…_kiss_…is..._kiss_…pissing on me…_kiss_." He kept his lips pressed to Ishiah's.

Ishiah let out a laugh and smiled. Robin could only see his bright blue eyes, but he felt the peri's lips stretch against his. That smile. That laugh.

"Let's go." Ishiah grabbed Robins hand and led them towards his apartment, the other pulling the leash.

"You should really name that dog." Robin's shoes squashed as he walked.

"Like what?" Ishiah looked at Robin. The lighting revealed a disheveled man. Not like the puck. He smiled at Robin's misplaced curls. **THUNDER**. The dog walked a little faster.

"I don't know, Lucifer, Satan, Dog that pee's on my most expensive shoes." Robin draped an arm across Ishiah back and squeezed his bare shoulder, as he stared gallingly at the dog.

"I think I am going to call him…Thunder." He placed a kiss his pucks cheek, and smiled. That smile.

So there they were. A gay couple walking their cowardly dog who peed himself every time he heard the thunder, under a sheet of rain, in New York in the evening. It couldn't get more perfect than that.


End file.
